Look Into My Eyes (I'm not that intimidating)
by dyorayaki
Summary: Kyungsoo yakin dia anak baik-baik. Tapi kenapa si Jongin ini kelihatan benci sekali padanya? (Kaisoo/BL/fluff)


Kyungsoo yakin dia anak baik-baik.

Ia tidak pernah berkelahi dengan siapapun di sekolahnya, tidak pernah mengganggu siapapun, tidak ikut geng apapun, tidak pernah mencela siapapun (kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang juga sering mencela mata dan bibirnya yang kata mereka kelebihan porsi), pakaiannya selalu rapi, tidak punya tato atau tindik, tidak pernah berurusan dengan guru-guru di bimbingan konseling, tidak pernah menyontek saat ulangan, berteman dengan siapa saja termasuk Minseok yang lebih pendiam dari kucing yang sedang sakit tenggorokan.

Tapi kenapa si Jongin ini kelihatan benci sekali padanya?

Mereka memang tidak terlalu dekat karena lingkar pergaulan yang berbeda, tapi ia tidak menyangka Jongin yang kelihatannya supel dan ceria itu menjadi begitu pendiam dan terkesan jutek setiap ada Kyungsoo di sekitarnya.

"Mata dan bibirmu mengintimidasi mungkin!" Kyungsoo menghiraukan celetukan Chanyeol yang diikuti dengan cekikikan husky Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggeram frustasi, matanya mendelik dan kalau kau lihat lebih jelas kau bisa melihat api berkobar di kedua bola matanya. Suho, sebagai obyek yang sedang dicurhati hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungsoo penuh simpati.

"Aku tidak mau punya musuh, hyung!"

"Makanya besok-besok pakai kacamata hitam dan masker biar—ADOH!" Kyungsoo menimpuk Baekhyun dengan buku paket kimianya. Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan dan suara tawa Chanyeol langsung menggelegar bak petir disiang bolong, menarik perhatian anak-anak sekelas, termasuk si Jongin yang malah menatap—ralat, mendelik pada Kyungsoo.

"Tuh kan, hyung!"

"Shh, Guru Kang datang!" Han si ketua kelas meng-shh teman-temannya yang jadi menggila melihat Chanyeol bergulingan di lantai. Tepat setelah semua murid diam seorang lelaki paruh baya berjalan melewati ambang pintu dengan anggun.

"Ada tugas kelompok dan kelompoknya saya tentukan!" suara berat Guru Kang menggema di ruangan itu. Semua anak kecuali Minseok kompak mengerang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah yang terlihat paling kecewa, karena Guru Kang yang baik hati tidak pernah memasangkan mereka. ("Ribut seperti kucing kawin!" begitu katanya, semua anak termasuk Minseok kecuali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun manggut-manggut setuju.)

"Presensi sepuluh dengan dua puluh lima!"

Jongdae bersorak, sementara Minseok manyun. Sekelompok dengan Jongdae artinya sekelompok dengan dirinya sendiri. Kerja sendiri, susah sendiri, dapat nilai berdua.

"Dua dengan dua belas!" Kyungsoo melirik Suho, mengepalkan tangannya memberikan semangat karena ia akan sekelompok dengan Byun Baekhyun.

"Lima dengan tiga puluh!" Chanyeol dan Yixing kompak mengerang keras.

"Delapan dengan tiga belas!"

Kyungsoo melotot. Ia melirik Jongin yang ternyata juga melotot dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Suho cekikikan, berbisik '_fighting_' pada Kyungsoo yang _menbong_.

"Buat model pesawat terbang, dan harus bisa terbang, kumpulkan dua minggu lagi!"

_Lagu solo CL tiba-tiba berdengung di telinganya._

.

Kyungsoo berguling di kasurnya. Kesal. Iya, ia kesal banget dengan si Jongin ini. Saat teman-temannya berdiskusi sambil tertawa-tawa (kecuali siapa lagi kalau bukan Minseok, karena Jongdae sudah keburu tidur berbantalkan buku paket matematikanya) ia malah diam-diaman dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin mencoba ramah dengan bertanya konsep bagaimana yang akan mereka kerjakan tapi Jongin hanya membalas dengan gelengan atau anggukan atau paling-paling 'hm' yang bahkan terdengar tidak jelas. Jongin juga sama sekali tidak memandangnya ketika Kyungsoo mengajaknya bicara. Benar-benar tidak sopan.

Kyungsoo ogah mengerjakan tugas itu sendiri. Namanya saja tugas kelompok, ya harus bersama-sama dong.

Dan kertas kosong yang Kyungsoo siapkan masih sama kosongnya ketika bel pulang berbunyi. Jongin sama sekali tidak mengucapkan salam atau apapun, dengan cuek pergi kembali ke mejanya dan mengobrol dengan Sehun.

Api kembali berkobar di kedua matanya. Kali ini menjalas ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo berguling lagi, kali ini mendekati meja belajarnya yang terletak persis di samping tempat tidurnya. Meraih ponsel pintarnya dengan nafsu dan mulai mengetik.

"_Tolong kasih nomornya Jongin!" -Kyungsoo_

"_Buat apa?" –Junmyon_

"_Kasih saja, penting." –Kyungsoo_

Kyungsoo menunggu dengan sabar, berguling kesana kemari dengan ponsel erat tergenggam. Ia langsung berhenti ketika melihat nama Junmyon terpampang dilayar ponselnya. Dengan semangat merdeka Kyungsoo menyentuh-nyentuh layarnya.

"_Jongin di mana rumahmu?" –Unknown_

Lima menit kemudian baru ponselnya bergetar.

"_Siapa ini?" –Jongketek_

"_Kyungsoo, teman sekelompokmu kalau kau lupa." –Kyungsoo _

"_Mau apa?" –Jongketek_

"_Membunuh keluargamu, ya mengerjakan tugas kelompok lah." –Kyungsoo_

Lima menit lagi.

"_Kenapa tidak di sekolah saja?" –Jongketek_

"_Tidak ada waktu, cepat, keburu malam!" –Kyungsoo_

Sengaja memberi tanda seru, Kyungsoo malas jadi sok baik, air tuba dibalas air tuba dong, enak saja air susu.

Sepuluh menit dan masih belum ada balasan, Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding pororonya. Jam dua, sebentar lagi sore, ih bete. Kyungsoo bangun, menatap kertas kosong yang harusnya digunakan untuk menulis rumus-rumus pesawat terbangnya, ia menghela napas berat. Mau apa lagi, setidaknya besok Kyungsoo bisa bersekongkol dengan Minseok untuk minta Guru Kang memberi Jongin dan Jongdae masing-masing nilai nol.

Baru saja akan berguling lagi ponselnya berdering.

Satu panggilan masuk.

_Jongketek._

**.**

Kyungsoo berpikir keras.

Mereka sudah berdua di kamar Kyungsoo, duduk berhadap-hadapan di lantai dengan buku dan kertas-kertas berserakan di lantai. Canggung. Rasanya hampir sama seperti satu ruangan dengan Minseok atau Chanyeol yang sedang sakit gigi. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang diam saja, serius menatap layar ponsel pintarnya tanpa sedikitpun terlihat mencoba mencuri pandang atau apapun.

Kyungsoo curiga. Jangan-jangan Jongin selama ini membuntutinya sampai rumah karena ia sebenarnya adalah pembunuh bayaran yang menyamar sebagai anak sekolahan, ditugaskan untuk membunuh Do Kyungsoo karena ulah kakeknya di masa lalu. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingat punya kakek preman dan Kyungsoo yakin betul keluarganya tidak pernah berseteru dengan siapapun.

Kyungsoo tetap waspada.

"Dari mana kau tahu rumahku?" Tanpa basa-basi ia bertanya, itu sekaligus menjadi kalimat pertanyaan kedua yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo setelah "eh yang benar saja?!" tadi di telepon.

"AkutanyaJunmyeon." Jongin menjawab seakan besok kiamat. Bicaranya cepat banget sampai Kyungsoo terhempas ke dinding karena saking cepatnya menimbulkan angin puting beliung di kamarnya. Yang benar saja, memangnya kartun.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening, jelas sekali si Jongketek ini malas berurusan dengannya. Tangannya terulur—

"—apayangmaudikerjakan,"

"Ha? Pelan-pelan dong bicaranya." Kyungsoo protes, ia bahkan belum sempat menyentuh ujung kertas yang ingin diambilnya, dan Jongin sudah memotong kegiatannya dengan bertanya tidak jelas. Kyungsoo menghela napas, panjang dan berat. Ia meraih selembar kertas kosong dan menyomot pulpen dari kotak pensil Jongin yang terbuka.

"Begini, Jongin-ssi, aku tidak tahu apa tapi aku ingat tidak pernah membuat masalah denganmu dan kerja kelompok diam-diaman begini bikin stres dan lagi aku tidak mau nilai fisikaku dibawah rata-rata hanya karena kita kurang komunikasi, jadi," Kyungsoo mengambil napas, "jadi tolong tulis disini apa apa saja yang membuatmu tidak nyaman setiap kali ada didekatku, oke?"

Jongin kelihatan bingung, ia menatap lembaran kosong itu dengan mata melebar dan hidung berkedut. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan marah, ya? Aku tidak suka punya musuh, tulis saja terserah."

Jongin menerima kertas dan pulpennya ragu-ragu. Sejurus kemudian ia mendongak, bertemu tatap dengan Kyungsoo lalu cepat-cepat menunduk lagi.

"Tolong jangan lihat."

Kyungsoo cemberut tapi ia menyingkir juga. Menyibukkan diri dengan membuka-buka buku fisikanya.

"Sudah." Jongin melipat kertasnya memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

Ha? Apa? Sudah? Cepat sekali, Kyungsoo geleng-geleng dan Jongin malah kembali sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya.

_Matamu._

Apa-apaan?

Amarah Kyungsoo sudah diubun. Apa yang salah dengan matanya hah?! Matanya tidak pernah meorokok, matanya tidak pernah bolos sekolah, matanya tidak pernah nonton film porno (bohong), matanya tidak pernah mencuri, matanya suci, matanya organ tubuh baik-baik. Kyungsoo sakit hati, menghina matanya berarti menghina hasil karya kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku takut se-setiap kali lihat ke matamu, aku—"

Terintimidasi eoh? Kyungsoo menggigit bibir, begitu emosi sampai-sampai tidak tahu mau bicara apa. Otaknya sudah menyiapkan seribu metode untuk membunuh Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun besok.

"—aku, gu-gugup."

Apa-apaan?

"Aku takut kalau aku menatap matamu aku tidak bisa melihat ke arah lain, _because, they're so beautiful_—aaaaack!" Jongin tiba-tiba memekik seperti cewek dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo masih diam, sama sekali tidak siap dengan gombalan mendadak dari Jongin.

"_Aku suka kamu!_" samar ia bisa mendengar Jongin berteriak tertahan dari balik tangannya. Agak lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk mencerna tiga kalimat tidak jelas itu, tapi kemudian sudut bibirnya tertarik.

_Jongin suka aku. Jongin lucu banget._

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak pacaran saja heh?" Kyungsoo menarik pelan tangan Jongin agar tidak lagi menutupi wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Jongin berkedip, _menatap _Kyungsoo tepat dimatanya. Antara percaya dan tidak. Diajak pacaran? Tidak salah?

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Jongin, tapi apa salahnya mencoba? Cinta nanti juga akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Plus _Jongin is kinda cute_, dan Kyungsoo suka yang lucu-lucu.

Pelan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan napas Jongin menyapu wajahnya dan sejurus kemudian bibirnya sudah bertemu dengan bibir Jongin. Lembut. Kyungsoo hampir tertawa, antara setengah percaya dan geli Jongin tiba-tiba pede seperti ini.

_Persetan dengan pesawat terbang! _


End file.
